Douceur de Miel
by Raven Howl
Summary: Après être resté plusieurs heures dans le froid, Jack finit par attraper un rhume et tout ce qu'il avait prévu avec son petit ami, tombe à l'eau. Ce sera à Harold de s'occuper du malade.


**Titre** **:** Douceur de Miel

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Mots** **:** 4 644

 **Note** **:** Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté alors j'ai décidé de terminer un one-shot qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment. Je suis contente de l'avoir clôturé en une petite après-midi ^w^ Il n'est pas très élaboré mais je voulais vraiment faire une sick fic :D

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

Cette journée devait être particulière. Elle était d'une grande importance à leurs yeux. Elle aurait dû avoir un sens conséquent pour eux afin qu'ils s'en souviennent même s'ils venaient à se séparer, chose qu'ils espéraient ne jamais avoir à expérimenter à l'avenir, et dont ils pourraient discuter lors de leurs moments de nostalgie. Aucune présence étrangère n'était acceptée. Pas de parents pour les réprimander au premier dérapage ou parole déplacée, surveiller leur moindre faits et gestes ou les rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'ils ne se tenaient pas convenablement en public. Pas d'amis pour les charrier sur telle ou telle action qu'ils entreprendraient lors de leur sortie. Pas de couvre-feu imposé comme quand il étaient enfants, leur permettant de déambuler sans se soucier de l'heure à laquelle ils rentreraient. Seulement la liberté de leurs jeunes années et l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Tout aurait dû être mémorable. La balade au bord de la rivière enneigée, le déjeuner dans ce fameux restaurant deux étoiles, la séance de cinéma pour voir l'avant-première des _Animaux Fantastiques_ , la partie de bowling, le patinage sur le lac gelé dans la forêt et enfin, le dîner en tête à tête chez eux pour une dernière touche amusante, durant lequel ils se permettraient certainement un petit moment d'intimité.

Cependant, si Dieu existait réellement et qu'il prenait soin de ses créations du haut de son nuage, il aimait vraiment mettre des bâtons dans les roues à ces deux garçons, les regarder faire face à des obstacles insurmontables, et devait bien se moquer de son actuelle victime, affalée de tout son long sur le sofa de son appartement, une petite boule de poils blanche sur son ventre, couvert par un plaid aux motifs de Noël, remonté jusqu'à son menton, son nez écarlate dépassant à peine et ses yeux mi-clos fixant le vide devant lui. D'une voix enrouée, il grommela une injure inintelligible à l'attention des murs, puisque nul être n'était présent ici, et son corps fut parcouru de frissons quand l'atmosphère fraîche baisa sa peau pâle après qu'il ait voulu arranger la position de sa couverture. Si seulement il n'avait pas attendu devant ce magasin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement il avait écouté sa meilleure amie Anna et avait amené une écharpe pour se préserver du froid. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu tant confiance en ses capacités à le supporter. Des _si,_ encore des _si_ qui lui auraient épargné cette situation déplaisante. Il s'en voulait énormément à présent. Le jeune homme s'était donné tant de mal pour tout préparer et avait fait longuement patienter son partenaire, qui l'avait supplié de lui révéler les activités prévues quelques jours auparavant. Il trouvait cela toujours amusant de faire durer le suspens avec lui. Son petit ami lui offrait toujours cette expression boudeuse et adorable qui lui donnait tant envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'il ne recevait aucune indication de sa part. C'était un des traits qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui.

Mais maintenant, il allait devoir lui faire le coup du lapin et abandonner son idée de passer une journée sensationnelle avec lui.

Alors qu'il fulminait contre lui-même, la forme immaculée recroquevillée se mouva pour se mettre sur son poitrail, dévoilant une longue paire d'oreilles tombantes et un museau discret sous sa fourrure épaisse, et le rongeur remua sa truffe rosée pour montrer l'intérêt qu'il ressentait pour cette personne fatiguée. Jack aurait voulu sortir sa main de sous les couvertures pour lui caresser le crâne mais il craignait le moindre contact avec la brise qui entrait par ses fenêtres ouvertes, et n'osa guère affronter cette force invisible désagréable pour aller les fermer. Dans son état, le convalescent n'avait même pas eu la force de faire venir le médecin ou d'aller acheter des médicaments afin d'améliorer sa condition, résultant en une flopée de toussotements gras, de reniflements bruyants et une fièvre qui le clouait sur place. Contre son front couvert de sueur, ses mèches blanchâtres se collaient par touffe et il était trop fatigué pour les écarter ou essuyer l'humidité de sa peau, accompagné par de terribles maux de tête qu'il avait du mal à supporter depuis plusieurs minutes. Peut-être devrait-il songer à prendre un anti-douleur ? Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de passer un coup de fil à son petit ami pour l'avertir que rien de ce qu'il avait prévu, ne pourrait être accompli ce jour là.

Soudain, alors qu'il se motivait à sortir de sous sa douce protection, sa sonnette retentit dans un cri strident et mécanique, lui déchirant les tympans tout en accentuant sa douleur faciale, et il gémit plaintivement en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu faisant du porte à porte pour une stupide promotion. Une nouvelle vibration secoua la pièce. Qui pouvait bien l'ennuyer à cette heure de la journée ? Il n'était même pas huit heure et demie qu'on le malmenait déjà. À peine eut-il le temps de penser cela, qu'une voix familière brisa le silence autour de lui, inquiète et douce, surprenant le lapin couché sur son maître. Puis, quelqu'un pénétra sans permission dans le salon et le rongeur sauta de son assise pour rejoindre sa cachette, abandonnant l'être qui l'avait accueilli pour se protéger du danger imminent. Toutefois, il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre.

-Flïnga, ce n'est que moi, s'enquit de faire remarquer le nouvel arrivant en déposant quelque chose sur la table juste derrière le canapé.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là Harold. Tu risques d'attraper mon rhume …

-Anna m'a déjà prévenu que tu serais alité aujourd'hui. Tu es vraiment têtu quand tu en as envie mais je pense que je le suis tout autant que toi donc, inutile d'essayer de me renvoyer chez moi.

Il marqua une pause dans sa déclaration avant de lâcher un profond soupir et se diriger vers la fenêtre entrebâillée, certainement ouverte pour aérer la pièce, et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête avec désapprobation quant à l'idiotie de son petit copain.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'es pas immunisé contre le froid ? Ce n'est pas en laissant cette vitre ouverte que tu vas te soigner.

-Je voulais juste voir si un super-héros allait venir me sauver en passant par là. Dire que je m'étais préparé à l'accueillir avec un merveilleux sourire …

-Toi et ton amour pour les comics. Bon, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi alors, tu as intérêt à m'écouter.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage pâlot. L'autre garçon était beaucoup trop attentionné pour le laisser dans ces conditions, affaibli et isolé du monde dans son trois pièces avec pour seule compagnie, sa lapine naine et quelques photos encadrées de sa petite sœur, et ne refuserait en aucun cas un moment d'intimité avec lui, malade ou non. Ainsi, le brun contourna la couche pour venir s'accroupir devant l'enrhumé et toucher son front ainsi que le sien, afin de mesurer la température de ce dernier, trop élevée à son goût, et se permit de lui voler un bécot pour se souhaiter lui-même la bienvenue. Jack n'eut guère le temps de protester car son bien aimé se volatilisa hors de son champ de vision pour aller chercher ce qu'il avait amené avec lui, et le brun revint avec un paquet de mouchoir en papier, une plaquette de médicaments et du sirop. Le malade n'avait pas encore la voix éraillée mais s'ils n'étaient pas prudents, sa gorge s'irriterait drastiquement et il deviendrait rapidement aphone. Une fois qu'il eut tout déposé sur la table basse, Harold se dépêcha d'aller remplir un verre d'eau et le présenta au convalescent, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le rongeur revenu à sa place initiale depuis la découverte de l'identité de l'intrus. D'une main, le plus jeune des deux garçons aida son partenaire à se redresser afin qu'il puisse ingérer les pilules, recevant pour toute marque de reconnaissance, un grognement mécontent à cause de la morsure du froid, et lui présenta une cuillère à soupe du liquide caramélisé pour qu'il l'avale sans plus attendre.

Dès que cela fut fait, il disparut une troisième fois pour revenir avec, cette fois-ci, une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche et un linge propre, qu'il humidifia immédiatement pour le déposer sur son front couvert de sueur.

-Cela devrait aider pour calmer ta température, s'exclama-t-il en épongeant gentiment sa peau, caressant délicatement l'intérieur de sa paume de son large pouce.

-Tu es vraiment doué pour prendre soin des autres …

-Ma mère a toujours été tête en l'air et attrapé très souvent froid. Du coup, étant donné que mon père n'était jamais à la maison, c'était à moi de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires pour son rétablissement, répondit-il avec un sourire honnête et amusé.

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Tu te souviens de la fois où elle a essayé d'organiser ton anniversaire chez vous ?

-Pour mes dix-sept ans ?

-Oui ! Elle était tellement occupée à bavasser avec la mère de Mérida, qu'elle en avait oublié le gâteau dans le four. C'était la première fois que je dégustais un fondant au chocolat cramé, ricana-t-il doucement pour ne pas aggraver ses maux de crâne.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a jamais été une très bonne cuisinière … Toutes ses tentatives pour faire des omelettes avaient résultées à des plaques noircies dans la poêle et mon père était forcé de nous acheter des plats tout fait à son retour pour nous éviter de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire.

-Mais après, tu as appris et est devenu le cuistot de la famille.

Un rire silencieux échappa au brun qui avait pris une position assise plus confortable en face du divan, croisant ses jambes en tailleur devant lui, et admirait son petit malade avec une expression attendrie, un sentiment de nostalgie refaisant surface avec les différents souvenirs qu'ils venaient d'évoquer. Ce n'était pas un secret pour leurs proches. La jeune femme était incapable de tenir une louche sans renverser la moitié d'un saladier sur le sol, amenant à des catastrophes dramatiques comme les jets d'huile qui avaient tâché les murs taupe de leur cuisine, et n'était pas connue pour ses exploits derrière les fourneaux mais c'était probablement cela qui faisait d'elle une personne charmante et apprécié de tous. Heureusement que son fils n'avait pas tiré ce côté là de sa personnalité.

Après cette brève discussion, Jack s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas paraître impoli face à son bien-aimé venu pour veiller sur lui, Harold se permit d'occuper le fauteuil à gauche du malade pour lire les notes qu'il avait prise avec lui pour réviser ses prochains examens, son université réclamant des résultats parfaits afin qu'il puisse s'assurer un futur radieux, et l'argenté se mit à bouder en voyant l'intello se plonger dans ces mots ennuyeux plutôt que de lui faire encore la conversation. Certes, dans cette situation, il ne pouvait guère le blâmer pour faire passer son avenir avant lui, le fait qu'ils ne puissent guère sortir étant en grande partie de sa faute, mais il aurait préféré que son cadet le chouchoute un peu plus et qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il en ait le souffle coupé. Toutefois, il ne manifesta guère son mécontentement, remuant légèrement sous sa couverture pour trouver une nouvelle position plus agréable, et choisit de le dévisager durant ses relectures, décrivant chacun de ses traits avec une attention toute particulière.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et sortaient ensemble, l'argenté pensait qu'il avait tout découvert sur cet être autrefois mystérieux et renfermé, qu'il s'agisse du nombre de taches de rousseur qu'il portait sur ses pommettes, de la cicatrice proéminente sur son mollet gauche suite à un violent accident dans ses jeunes années ou de son amour secret pour les créatures fantastiques, en particulier les dragons, il croyait tout connaître. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, le jeune homme avait l'opportunité de ressentir cette même émotion qu'il avait éprouvé le jour où il s'était aperçu que son cœur ne battait que pour lui, une chaleur délectable se répandant dans tous ses muscles engourdis par la fatigue, le tambourinement dans sa poitrine devenant une symphonie interminable dans ses oreilles, et il aurait continué de se repaître de cette vue, si ses paupières n'avaient pas commencé à se fermer, devenues aussi lourdes que des rochers, le sommeil l'emportant sur sa conscience. Avant de sombrer dans les tréfonds du royaume des songes, il murmura quelque chose que le second occupant humain de la pièce, eut probablement du mal à percevoir.

-Pardon pour être un tel idiot …

Une odeur alléchante vint chatouiller ses narines alors qu'il s'éveillait peu à peu pour rejoindre le monde des vivants, une vibrante douleur lui déchirant le crâne en deux, la lumière de la pièce frappant contre ses volets de chair accentuant sa souffrance déjà insoutenable, et les fredonnements de son petit ami créèrent une mélodie apaisante qui le tira tendrement de son sommeil guère réparateur. Une vague de frissons le parcourut soudainement alors qu'il se redressait contre l'accoudoir du sofa, l'épaisse couverture chutant de ses épaules, révélant le pull en laine marron que son compagnon avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il était venu, son parfum disparaissant lentement du vêtement, et une myriade de toussotements secoua son corps affaibli, interrompant le brun dans la récitation de ses notes musicales. Ses perles bleues, voilées par la fièvre et l'épuisement, ne réussirent pas à suivre les mouvements de la personne en face de lui, attelée à lui préparer un plat nutritif dans la cuisine, pour le remettre rapidement sur pieds, et il dut attendre que cette dernière soit assise à ses côtés pour comprendre qu'il s'était rapproché. Le dos d'une main fraîche se posa contre son front bouillant, un soupir de plaisir lui échappant inconsciemment, et une grimace se forma sur le visage tanné de son partenaire, un grommellement s'extirpant d'entre ses lèvres pincées. À l'entente de cette onomatopée négative, le garçon comprit que sa fièvre avait dû augmenter durant son voyage au pays des rêves et que son état avait empiré avec les minutes ou heures qui s'étaient écoulées, aggravant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus malin et avait pris de l'aspirine plus tôt, il n'aurait pas à infliger tout ça à son bien aimé.

-Il faudrait appeler un médecin. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un rhume ordinaire … murmura Harold en quittant son assise pour se diriger, sans doute, vers le téléphone.

-C-ce n'est pas la peine …

À peine les mots eurent quittés sa bouche, qu'il regretta amèrement son geste, sa gorge désormais irritée au point qu'il déglutisse avec difficulté, et un éternuement bruyant secoua tout son corps engourdi, surprenant Flïnga encore et toujours couchée sur son ventre. L'autre ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était empressé de composer le numéro adéquat, atterrissant tout d'abord sur la messagerie vocale avant d'entendre la voix doucereuse de la secrétaire. Le coton dans ses oreilles empêcha Jack d'écouter leur conversation mais à l'intonation de ses mots étouffés, il comprit sans mal que plus aucun docteur n'était disponible pour venir faire une consultation à domicile, et il perçut clairement le fracas de l'engin électronique contre son socle lorsque le brun raccrocha, en colère contre les services médicaux. Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage pâle du convalescent et il intima son petit ami de revenir près de lui d'un signe de la main, tremblotante et couverte de sueur.

-Tu dois avoir une belle angine ou une grippe mêlée avec un rhume, expliqua-t-il en remettant la serviette humide contre son front, nettoyant sa peau avec délicatesse.

-Ça m'apprendra à être aussi insouciant …

-La prochaine fois, prends au moins une écharpe. Un cou découvert est une proie facile pour le froid.

-O-on dirait que tu parles de moi comme d'un animal, je suis vexé, susurra-t-il avec une fausse moue peinte sur sa figure angélique.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable …

-Désolé, je suis né comme ça.

Les deux étudiants échangèrent un rire commun, suffisamment silencieux pour ne pas provoquer de nouvelles douleurs au plus âgé, et ils se rapprochèrent drastiquement l'un de l'autre pour sceller leurs lèvres, partageant un tendre baiser malgré la possible transmission de ses microbes par leur salive. Ce ne fut guère long. Probablement pas plus de vingt secondes. Mais il n'avait suffit que de cela pour rendre Jack heureux. Ils ne dépassèrent pas leurs barrières de chair, préférant garder cela pour plus tard, et Harold retourna vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer ce qu'il avait entamé quelques minutes auparavant, retirant la casserole de la plaque à induction et versant son contenu dans l'évier, afin de l'égoutter dans une passoire. L'argenté trouva la force pour caresser son animal de compagnie entre les oreilles, descendant sous son menton pour la gratter d'un seul doigt, et essaya d'adapter sa vue afin qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle qui se profilait devant lui, son âme sœur s'occupant du malade comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

-Je t'ai préparé un peu de riz bouilli. Cela te permettra de regagner des forces sans pour autant t'alourdir l'estomac.

-Merci monsieur le Cuistot, bredouilla-t-il en tentant avec mal de s'asseoir.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner à manger.

À cet ordre, le concerné stoppa tous ses mouvements, reprenant sa position initiale, et sentit qu'un autre coussin était installé derrière son dos afin qu'il soit un peu plus relevé, manger en restant couché de la sorte n'étant guère recommandé par les médecins. Puis, il vit la silhouette de son cadet s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour être à sa hauteur, plaçant le bol de nourriture sur ses genoux, et entama son travail en lui donnant une petite cuillerée de riz préalablement refroidie, s'adaptant à son rythme pour lui éviter tout désagrément. Touché par sa gentillesse, le malade fit un effort pour ne pas réduire ses efforts à néant et suivit ses conseils lorsqu'il lui demanda de rester éveiller le temps qu'il aille chercher un autre médicament dans sa salle de bain, revenant avec une autre boîte d'anti-douleur. Il lui fit avaler une première gélule avant de lui donner à boire, son hydratation devenant leur priorité pour qu'il se rétablisse correctement, et ensuite, il prit l'initiative de lui donner autre chose pour sa gorge enrouée, ne pouvant se permettre de lui faire ingérer une seconde fois du sirop, la notice stipulant qu'il ne pouvait en prendre que le matin et le soir.

-Est-ce que tu as du miel ? L'interrogea-t-il soudainement après une longue minute de réflexion.

-J-je ne sais pas. Ma sœur a dû en laisser un pot vu qu'elle adore ça mais ce n'est pas sûr …

La question lui parut des plus étranges, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette mixture sucrée et collante, et il ne se fit point violence pour se souvenir si oui ou non, il avait effectivement un récipient rempli de cette chose répugnante, sachant que de toute manière, cela ne lui servirait à rien. Peut-être que son bien aimé avait une petite envie soudaine ?

Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, l'argenté le vit revenir avec un gros pot transparent, rempli de cette fameuse mixture dorée, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il s'était installé là pour l'ouvrir. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un remède de grand-mère pour calmer ses maux de gorge. Ne connaissant que trop bien son compagnon de vie, Harold ne perdit pas son temps à essayer de lui enfoncer une cuillère dans la bouche et trouva cela plus prudent de prendre la quantité requise dans sa bouche, pour ensuite la lui transmettre à travers un baiser fougueux. C'est ce qu'il fit, sans recevoir un nombre incalculable de protestations de la part du principal concerné. Une fois que leurs bouches furent collées, le cadet se servit de sa langue pour forcer les barrières de ses lèvres et poussa la substance entre ses dents, l'empêchant de recracher ce qu'il était en train de lui donner, lui forçant la main, ni plus ni moins. Jack aurait voulu le frapper pour qu'il puisse se libérer de sa prise mais au-delà du goût insupportable de ce trop plein de sucre, leur échange était fort agréable et il finit par y mettre du sien pour l'approfondir au point d'en oublier ses maux de crâne. La lapine quitta son perchoir pour rejoindre son panier, ne souhaitant guère se retrouver écrasé entre les deux amoureux, et remua son petit museau dans un étrange signe d'approbation, les laissant seul à seul avec leurs sentiments humains.

Plus intense que le précédent, le baiser devint très vite passionné et brutal au point que le brun ne vienne mordre la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami pour l'obliger à se soumettre lors du ballet enflammé entre leurs langues dansantes, et aucun des deux n'avait envie d'arrêter pour le moment, l'air devenant une nécessité passée au second plan. Cependant, le plus intelligent ne pouvait se permettre d'attraper sa maladie et se décolla, non sans râler, de cet être qu'il aimait tant et retourna en cuisine pour ranger ce qu'il avait sorti. Son protégé déglutit en avalant le reste du miel resté dans sa bouche et il grimaça lorsque ses papilles entrèrent en contact avec cette chose.

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu le temps que les cachets fassent effet.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurai m'occuper, le rassura-t-il en revenant pour arranger le plaid sur ses épaules et le linge sur son front.

-Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Dors je te dis. Tu en as besoin …

Jack n'eut guère besoin que l'on le lui répète une troisième fois et laissa la lumière de l'après-midi s'effacer derrière ses paupières, afin d'accueillir les ténèbres qu'il espérait être plus clément que lors de sa précédente sieste. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, fut les soupirs de son bien aimé alors qu'il s'installait pour manger à son tour, le grincement de sa fourchette contre son assiette étant son seul indice en ce qui concernait la dernière partie.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le parfum délicat d'un repas préparé avec amour qui le sortit du royaume des songes mais bien le bruit de la télévision, les voix de plusieurs personnages accompagnant le jeune homme jusqu'à la sortie, et il n'eut guère de difficultés à revenir parmi les siens, ses maux de crâne ayant complètement disparu et sa fièvre ayant presque complètement baissée. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était désormais face à l'écran et que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de son bien aimé, qui regardait d'un air distrait une émission de télé-réalité inintéressante avec des demoiselles en petite tenue qui essayait de plaire aux prétendants du jour, laissant leur dignité derrière elles tout comme leur intelligence et leur bienséance. Jack réprima un rire moqueur, se tournant légèrement pour croiser le regard émeraude de son invité, et il lui sourit joyeusement face à la stupidité de la scène.

-Je n'y peux rien, il n'y avait que ça.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te mettre un film. Ils sont rangés dans la caisse à côté.

-Je voulais attendre que tu te réveilles pour le regarder avec toi, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blanchâtres, retirant la serviette de son front pour la poser sur la table basse, son utilité étant devenue moindre.

-Aww~ Que c'est gentil de ta part. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, tu peux t'épargner cette horrible torture et le mettre.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire … Je n'en peux plus d'entendre Jessica râler parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à séduire John avec sa croupe de jument …

L'argenté ne put réprimer un rire de lui échapper à cette affirmation, l'obligeant à se tenir le ventre à cause de la douleur dans ses côtes tant cela était drôle, et il autorisa son appui à se lever pour installer le DVD dans le lecteur, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il avait choisi, avant qu'il ne revienne avec la télécommande pour se rasseoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, que l'aîné constata que les rideaux avaient été tous fermé pour contrer les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient à l'intérieur de la pièce et il remercia son petit ami de l'avoir fait, car il chérissait la nuit bien plus que le jour. Lorsque le menu du film apparut sur l'écran, le propriétaire de l'appartement comprit qu'ils allaient se faire un petit film d'horreur pour que cette journée soit un peu plus intéressante et dès que l'antagoniste principal du film se montra à l'écran, le monde sembla s'évanouir autour d'eux. Ils le regardèrent en silence, celui-ci ne se brisant que lors de leurs rares moments de frayeur, le brun s'amusant avec les mèches claires de son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier caressait du bout de ses doigts la cuisse sur laquelle il reposait, et dès qu'ils eurent fini leur séance de cinéma à domicile, ils virent que la soirée venait tout juste de commencer. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux pour profiter l'un de l'autre mais d'abord, Harold voulait s'assurer d'une chose.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? Ou au ventre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Il faut plus qu'un rhume pour venir à bout de moi ! Affirma le convalescent en levant un poing fermé empli de détermination vers le plafond.

-Oui oui oui, je vais te croire. En attendant, tu as dormi pendant presque trois heures à cause de ce fameux _rhume_ et tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, donc j'ai de bonnes raisons de me faire du soucis.

-Ah bon ? J'ai fait ça ?

-Tu dormais, tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur … J'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'amener à l'hôpital …

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

L'interlocuteur nia les faits d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant, probablement soulagé par le fait que son bien aimé se sentait mieux et qu'il avait réussi son travail d'aide soignant, et il laissa son corps se relaxer, la pression de la journée le quittant soudainement comme si les mots de Jack avait ouvert les conduits fermés à double tour d'un barrage sur le point d'exploser. D'un geste tendre, il le rassura un peu plus en lui disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait malade de la sorte et s'ils avaient réellement eu des soucis, appeler sa mère aurait pu être une solution.

-Je m'excuse encore une fois … À cause de moi, on n'a pas pu aller faire notre balade au bord de la rivière et voir les _Animaux Fantastiques_ … bafouilla-t-il, plein de remords.

-On pourra toujours le refaire dès que tu seras complètement remis sur pieds. Le film vient tout juste de sortir et l'hiver n'est qu'à ses débuts, nous avons encore largement le temps. Et puis …

Il se pencha en avant pour lui voler un simple bécot, le surprenant plus que de raison, et ses cheveux bruns tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage, le rendant encore plus beau et faisant ressortir la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait été sculpté, faisant rougir le jeune homme juste en dessous.

-Je préfère nettement passer du temps avec toi comme ça, qu'être au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas et faire attention à mes moindres faits et gestes pour ne pas les choquer. Au moins ici, je peux t'embrasser quand je veux et comme je le veux, finit-il par dire après une longue minute de silence.

-T'es bête …

Jack avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton à la fois moqueur et gêné, cachant son visage derrière ses bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête, et il entendit l'autre rire de sa timidité, baisant son front avec cette innocence enfantine qu'il aimait tant.

Finalement, la journée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée.


End file.
